


Патронус

by tenkosh



Series: спецквест [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Patronus, Post-Hogwarts, Severus Snape Dies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: По новому закону все министерские работники обязаны уметь вызывать Патронус, и Драко тоже вынужден этому учиться.





	Патронус

— Снова почти получилось! — ободряюще заметил Поттер, проследив за исчезающими голубыми искрами. — Давай еще раз.

Драко вздохнул и крепче сжал палочку. Казалось, патронус высасывал эмоции не хуже, чем сами дементоры.

— Нет, Поттер.

— Прости, что? 

— Нет, — повторил Драко. — Хватит уже. И я сейчас не про перерыв — совсем хватит. Ничего у меня не получилось и не получится. Завтра подам заявление на увольнение. 

— Сдаешься, Малфой? — переспросил Поттер.

Драко скептически взглянул на него: это была попытка взять на слабо или искреннее недоверие? В конце концов, Драко действительно всегда проявлял упрямство и никогда не сдавался. Особенно перед Поттером.

— Сдаюсь, — с вызовом ответил Драко, опуская палочку.

— Но у тебя почти получилось! 

— «Почти» не засчитается на учениях.

— Но у тебя получится! — продолжил настаивать Поттер. — Я же вижу, Малфой. Я десятки людей обучил этому заклинанию, я знаю, как выглядит, когда уже близко. Скоро это будет полноценный патронус. Он уже сейчас почти собирается, только потом вдруг резко…

Поттер запнулся, кажется, осознав что-то. Несколько секунд они молчали, смотря друг на друга. 

— Ты сам не хочешь, — неверяще проговорил Поттер, будто еще обдумывая свои слова.

Драко скривился. 

— Я не хочу продолжать это издевательство, вот что я не хочу.

— Ты знаешь, о чем должен думать, но избегаешь этого, — уже увереннее сказал Поттер.

— Я ничего никому не должен. Я увольняюсь. 

— Ты не можешь!

— Могу! — повысив голос, ответил Драко. 

Он нервно развернулся и начал собирать свои вещи. Детские колдографии, письма друзей, открытки — мелочи, которые должны были помочь погрузиться в воспоминания о самом счастливом и беззаботном времени. Глупо получилось. Для самых важных моментов в памяти не нужны никакие напоминания. Драко с самого начала знал, что это не поможет, сразу стоило отказаться от помощи Поттера и не разыгрывать комедию. 

Но все равно понадеялся, что получится вызвать патронус с помощью мыслей о детстве.

— Малфой…

— Хватит! — не выдержав, крикнул Драко. — Научил десятки людей? Молодец. Но пора уже понять, что не всех можно научить и спасти. Иногда нужно просто сдаться и отстать от человека. Не знаю, что ты себе воображал. Что от одного появления героя из палочки тут же выпрыгнет патронус? Скажешь несколько слов и сразу вдохновишь меня? Сам создашь мне парочку счастливых воспоминаний?

— Прекрати, — раздраженно ответил Поттер. — Я же вижу, что ты можешь! У тебя есть нужное счастливое воспоминание, просто подумай о нем. О самом любимом человеке, о лучших и спокойных моментах в жизни, когда ты чувствовал себя защищенным и окруженным заботой. Это разве сложно? Чего ты добиваешься, Малфой? Мне принести Веритасерум, чтобы ты посмотрел правде в глаза?

Наверное, это уже было слишком. Весь день Драко находился на пределе: нервничал, безуспешно прикладывал огромные усилия, постоянно разочаровывался. С каждым разом мысленно возвращаться к счастливым событиям становилось сложнее. Представлял семейный пикник — и тут же напоминал себе, что тети Беллы уже нет. В памяти всплывали школьные годы и вместе с ними — могила Крэбба. И все это совершенно точно было не то. Драко хотел, но не испытывал достаточно сильные чувства.

Напрасные попытки высасывали все эмоции. Сил больше не осталось.

— Просто дай мне право быть несчастным и не иметь радостных воспоминаний, — устало сказал Драко.

— А что насчет твоего права быть счастливым? — с надеждой спросил Поттер.

— Счастливым? — с нервным смешком переспросил Драко. — Думаешь, такая правда поможет мне быть счастливым? 

Он уронил на пол уже собранную сумку, выпрямился и снова поднял палочку. Прикрыл глаза, и хватило секунды, чтобы воскресить в памяти нужные моменты. Драко даже криво улыбнулся, когда наконец-то ощутил счастье, которое весь день пытался представить.

— Экспекто Патронум! 

Драко знал, что получилось, но не открывал глаза — пока не увидишь сам, можно делать вид, что ничего нет. Он опустил палочку, а затем почувствовал теплое прикосновение, прогоняющее усталость, расслабляющее и снимающее напряжение. Так действовал патронус после нападения дементоров. И то же спокойствие Драко испытывал в своих воспоминаниях.

— Столько лет прошло, — прерывая тишину, прошептал Поттер.

Драко открыл глаза. Перед ним, склонив голову, стояла серебристая лань, и он протянул руку, чтобы погладить ее — провести ладонью вдоль призрачной шеи. К своему удивлению, Драко испытал только облегчение, впервые заглянув в глаза правде.

И через секунду лань уже растворилась в воздухе, оставив под его рукой пустоту.


End file.
